Insanity South Park
by Unapersona987
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, un joven con problemas de identificación de realidad quien después de un ataque en el receso, es ingresado a un centro psiquiátrico para descubrir a varias personas pertenecientes a su infancia, el que mas le llama la atención era un chico que fue dueño de las mentiras de sus padres...sus amigos pasado y presente, fueron destrozados poco a poco.
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier otro, se podía admirar como un pelirrojo se levantaba como todos los días y era algo obvio que seria como siempre enfrente de sus compañeros, pero su mente estaba en otro planeta, era el mismo sueño, mas bien una vil pesadilla que le lleva atormentando a partir de los 9 años. Estaba riendo, jugando para luego ver como cada uno se iba y se tornaba negro, todos se reían de el, lo miraban con desprecio pero a este solo le quedaba gritar "¡Esto no es real, no lo es!" ese sueño le provocaba muchos daños psicológicos y debido a aquello tuvo muchas burlas de parte de sus compañeros las cuales este no sabia como responder, no mas que una sonrisa en su rostro y no sabia que eran burlas pero solo pensaba que sus oídos escuchaban mal.

Este como era de costumbre hacer su rutina diaria cumpliendo cada paso al pie de la letra, este se puso su ushanka verde, su preferida pero a la vez odiada del todo.

El pelirrojo bajo las escaleras con posibilidad de caer y lastimarse pero sabia que aquello no era real para este y tampoco le importaba mucho, este solo comió una no muy grande pieza de su desayuno y caminar junto a su hermano pequeño Ike.

—Deja de seguirme, me atormentas— dijo este mientras que su hermano lo miro confundido.

—¿A que te refieres?— Ike estaba confundido, no sabia que decirle.

—No eres real, aléjate de mi imaginación ¡ALÉJATE!— dijo mientras que salia corriendo con miedo, esto hizo que Ike antes de irse fuera a consultarle a sus padres.

Se dio cuenta que le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, esto no iba a estar bien, definitivamente no iba a estar bien, Ike estaba preocupado no iría a su salón para ir a cuidar a su hermano realmente este estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo.

Por lo que había visto, este estaba bien, Kyle sonreía a todos a su paso, a los que le habían insultado, pero este se mantenía leyendo un libro. Hasta que un chico mayor que este lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo con brusquedad, el pelirrojo sonrió nada mas y se levanto para recibir otro empujón mas.

—¿Que te pasa?— dijo Kyle tranquilamente.

—¡Siempre tan tranquilo y sonriente! Idiota trastornado, nos enteramos de tu problema ¡No soy real! Soy parte de tu imaginación— al escuchar eso, este se sorprendió y lo miro con terror.

—No.. ¡Tu eres real!— dijo haciendo que los demás se rieran.

—¡No lo soy! Soy solo tu imaginación— las carcajadas hicieron que Kyle entrara en un severo trance.

Sus rodillas estaban débiles y temblorosas que cayo al suelo aun temblando, este no se sentía bien, podía sentir como si viviera de esos sueños, que no fueran la imaginación de un niño de tan solo 8 años y escuchara las risas de todas esas personas oscuras y las voces de esos niños con los cuales se divertían pero se desvanecían poco a poco para darse cuenta que estaba en el suelo con su hermano menor intentando que este reaccionara, los miro a todos, su miedo seguía.

De repente, una gente vestida de blanco vino mientras agarraban delicadamente al chico que al cual se quería librar tuvieron que tomar severas medidas. Su hermano Ike estaba mirándolo como si fuera un desconocido, este solo miro como se iba para luego darse la media vuelta y ver a donde se llevaban a su hermano.

|...|

—Señores Broflovski, su hijo tuvo un severo ataque— dijo la directora.

—¿Que? ¿Y donde esta? ¿Donde esta mi hijo?— pregunto Sheila Broflovski, la madre del pelirrojo y el canadiense.

—Fue llevado a un centro psiquiátrico, su comportamiento no fue normal, solo un compañero le dijo que este mismo no era real lo cual le provoco el ataque— dijo para que los padres del chico se miraran entre si.

—Kyle es un poco "especial" este tuvo esos problemas cuando.. cuando su mejor amigo murió, nunca pudo superar eso— dijo Gerald Broflovski, el padre de ambos chicos.

—¿Stan Marsh? Ese niño.. solo desapareció, sus padres no dieron explicación alguna— dijo mientras su mirada se hizo baja — lo mismo paso con los otros niños, la gran mayoría — la directora Victoria solo dio un suspiro.

—¿Y donde sera que estará mi hijo?— pregunto un poco mas calmada.

—En un pequeño pueblo montañoso, South Park era que se llamaba— los padres se exaltaron.

—¡South Park!— ambos se querían desmayar.

|...|

El pelirrojo estaba intranquilo, estaba siendo llevado a un lugar que no es su casa, tuvieron que ponerle un calmante debido a que este golpeaba fuerte, los golpes y gritos por parte de Kyle llamo la atención de muchos prisioneros, uno en especial.

—Kyle—Susurro el prisionero mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Nombre: Stan Marsh.

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de Octubre.

Tiempo: 5 años y medio.

¡Exactamente! Ya lo notaste, Stan Marsh nunca murió, el esta vivo y siempre lo estuvo.


	2. Stan Marsh, mi super mejor amigo

**Narra Kyle**

Oscuridad, eso es lo que yo veía ¿Donde estoy? ¿Porque todo es oscuro? podía ver como mi vista se hacia cada vez mas clara, podía ver a un niño. El mismo niño pero esta vez su rostro ya no tenia aquel garabato, solo era un niño común y corriente, como cualquier otro.

—_¡Kyle! Vamos a jugar con los chicos, ellos ya llegaron— ese niño de gorro pon pon rojo tenia una voz clara sinceramente parecía una melodía._

_Voltee a ver la puerta, ahí estaba ese chico junto con otros tres, sus rostros seguían con aquel garabato y cada vez que el chico decía sus nombres solo se podía escuchar la inicial de los nombres de esos niños, solo escuchaba las palabras revueltas que decían, solo mire al azabache y el me miro a mi, sonrió._

—_¿Que sucede, Kalh?— Pregunto este._

—_¿Uh? N-nada ehh— estaba nervioso._

—_¿Ahora tienes amnesia o esa enfermedad de los ancianos? Recuerda, soy Stan Marsh, tu super mejor amigo— este soltó una carcajada al final._

—_¿Mi super mejor amigo?— Este asintió._

_Super mejor amigo..._

—_Kyle, espero seas fuerte— escuche la voz de mi madre ¿Donde estaba Stan? mire a todos lados._

—_¿Que sucede mami?— mire a todas direcciones y ahí estaba mi madre junto conmigo._

—_Tu amiguito Stan— hizo una larga pausa —Falleció— _

_Stan..¿Murió? este miro a sus alrededores y se miraba gritando y llorando, negandolo todo_.

|...|

Me desperté agitadamente, temblando y sudado, mire a mi alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación sucia con muy pocos arreglos, me atreví a salir de ese lugar, este no es mi casa todo es muy diferente.

—Ya saliste— una bonita psicóloga castaña con una amistosa sonrisa en su rostro me hablaba.

—¿Q-quien eres tu?— pregunte

—Oh, cierto, eres nuevo aquí— ella me miro y quedó en un pequeño pause para luego suspirar —Soy _**Heidi Turner**_, una psicóloga— dijo para irse.

—¡Espera! ¿Donde estoy?—

Es muy extraña, entonces seguí mi camino sin problema alguno. Solo sentía un ambiente que no me agradaba del todo me sentía extraño.

Estaba confundido caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una cafetería, las miradas se posaban en mi, haciendo que quedara muy nervioso, podía sentir esas frías miradas de confusión pero aparte de eso, sufrimiento.

—¡Dejen de mirarlo! ¡Vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo, bastardos!— grito un chico posándose delante de mi alzando sus brazos para cubrirme por completo.

Empece a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, su gorro azul de pon pon rojo.

_**"Kyle ¿Super mejores amigos para siempre?"**_

El, el es chico de mis memorias olvidadas ¡Estaba vivo! pero ¿Y si no es el? si no es mi super mejor amigo de mi infancia..no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, era solo un niño pero con la edad para recordarlo, tuvo que ser porque mis padres hicieron lo posible para poder olvidar a ese niño, para olvidar a Stan Marsh, los odio tanto ¿Porque lo hicieron?

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto el azabache.

Mi mente volvió a su ritmo tan tranquilo ya que estaba en uno muy vengativo y con odio.

—No sucede nada— le sonreí con confianza y este también me sonrió.

—¿Eres nuevo en este centro psiquiátrico?— pregunto.

—¿Centro psiquiátrico? ¡¿O sea esta no es mi casa?!— estaba casi gritando y podía escuchar una risa molesta.

—Alguien reacciono igual que tu, pero al tema, esta no es tu casa— note que intentaba callar sus risas e intente disimular mi enojo.

—Oye Stan, ¿Y tu como reaccionaste al llegar acá, tu que hiciste?— sus ojos miraron abajo, creo que fue un error al preguntar. —O-olvídalo, me alegra volver a verte— sonreí.

—¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?— este me miro confundido.

—Bueno, esto sera loco pero desde que tenia los 12 años, miraba a unos niños y yo también era uno pero siempre tenían el rostro con garabatos pero cuando vine aquí, pude ver el rostro de alguien que decía que era mi super mejor amigo— este solo soltó un "oh".

—¿Recuerdas porque nos...separaron?— hizo un ligero pause, no entendí su pregunta.

—¡Entonces si eres tu!— me volvieron a mirar todos debido al grito —¡Lo siento!— volví a gritar —Pero al tema, no recuerdo mucho pero mis padres me dijeron que habías fallecido...¿Eres real o parte de mi imaginación? ¡Creo que estoy loco!— empece a temblar con brusquedad.

El me abrazo para que me tranquilizara, era tan cálido que deje de temblar y mi cuerpo pude sentir como se movía sin presentimiento mio correspondiendo el abrazo del azabache, era como el primer abrazo que el recibía en 3 años.

—Si no soy real entonces no haría esto— este empezó a agarrar una lata de otro chico y la tiro.

—¡Hippie de mierda!— pude soltar una risa al escuchar que era la misma voz que se reía de mis gritos.

Pasamos hablando minutos, minutos eternos pero divertidos para luego volver a las habitaciones me sentí triste porque ya no podría hablar con nadie, su habitación era desolada, podía ver mi mochila desechada en una esquina de la habitación, no tengo nada de ropa no quiero usar la misma ropa por meses..¿Cuanto tiempo pasare aquí? no quiero pasar mucho tiempo, no quiero estar aquí, porque tuve que tener ese maldito trastorno ¿Que es lo que hice mal? Porque tengo mucho miedo de lo que no es real.

Porque mis padres me mintieron con Stan.

¿Quienes son los otros chicos con garabatos en palabras y en su rostro solo una x que no me deja ver quienes son? Mis memorias están demasiado bloqueadas, solo puedo recordarlo a el, aunque tanta coincidencia porque el se desbloqueo en mi mente cuando lo conocí.

Me quede procesando unos segundos hasta que me sentí cansado.

—Mañana sera un nuevo día, un día nuevo— me recosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos lentamente.

|...|

**Narra Stan**

El volvió y no recuerda lo que hice, que alivio, me cuesta mucho olvidar lo que hice.. me cuesta olvidar cuando estaba apunto de matarlo, cuando mis padres me dejaron en ese lugar y no les importo cuando les gritara que volvieran, ellos solo se fueron provocandome un gran daño emocional y me dejaron solo pero pronto vinieron ellos y no estaba solo a pesar de tan molestosos sean y tan dañados estén por varias cosas que les han de pasar en sus miserables vidas.

No me puedo quitar cada vez que miro a Kyle de la cabeza que intente asesinarlo y que también intente matar a su familia completa, esta vez solo quería cerrar mis ojos y dormir.

—_¿Stan? ¿Que te sucede?— no respondí nada— ¿P-porque agarras un cuchillo Stan?_

_Me quede en silencio mientras este estaba asustado, pero no me importo._

—_¿Stan? ¡Stan!— yo solo le hice una leve cortada en su estomago para lanzarme arriba de el intentando atravesarle el cuchillo._

_El agarraba mi muñeca mientras que con su otra mano tocaba la leve cortada de su estomago, intentaba detenerme pero yo tenia el impulso de matarlo y ese no era yo, no quería matarlo pero.. este no era yo ¡No era yo!_

—_¡Para por favor, Stan! ¡Tu no eres así!—_

_Ahí fue cuando vinieron los padres de Kyle junto con otras personas, mis amigos y sus familias._

—_¡¿Que haces Stan?!— el padre de Kyle agarro pero yo intentaba librarme para matarlo._

_Pero por un accidente.. el padre de Kyle al agarrar mi mano con el cuchillo.. puso una dirección equivocada y el cuchillo me atravesó a mi._

_De repente, desperté pero todo era oscuro y alce mi mirada, me podía ver a mi a mi entre lagrimas._

—_¡Mamá, papá, no me dejen por favor, no quiero estar aquí!— estaba siendo agarrado por unas personas y pude ver como ellos voltearon a verme con decepción yo solo quería que uno tuviera piedad y me agarrara la mano pero no, me tiraron adentro de ese centro psiquiátrico._

Desperté, con mi rostro húmedo, debí estar llorando.

—Maldita pesadilla— puse mis rodillas cerca de su rostro empezando a llorar con fuerza, no quería despertar a nadie con sus llantos pero no podía esperar mas, estaba bien, absolutamente bien pero llego el y me arruino nuevamente.

_Mamá, papá ¿Donde están? _los padres protegen y siempre están al lado de sus hijos, los apoyan y los aconsejan, los felicitan, le dan besos y abrazos. Por esa tonta acción que hice, nunca los volví a ver una vez salí de este lugar y fui donde ellos, abrace a mamá y a papá pero me apartaron y me dijeron que ya no pertenecía a sus vidas, que no era su hijo.

Mi respiración se hizo agitada y empece a golpear la pared con puños y patadas, no estaba bien definitivamente no estoy bien.

—¡Stan para!— la psicóloga Turner y el psicólogo Black junto con Mackey y me agarraron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza intentando calmarme.

—¡Heidi trae el sedante ahora mismo!— grito el moreno aun sujetándome cuando la castaña me soltó pude liberarme de ambos psicólogo y golpeaba a uno de ellos con fuerza, sin control.

Al final pude sentir una inyección en mi brazo. Todo se torno negro.

|...|

_**Narrador omnisciente **_

La noticia de que Stan tuvo un ataque y golpeo brutalmente a uno de los psicólogos, los demás hablaban de esos como personas normales pero realmente ellos están enfermos como el, todos cometieron un delito, todos hicieron algo mal, todos están completamente enfermos y nunca sanaran porque nadie puede cambiar el como son porque así los eligió el destino y el destino es cruel porque no es real y no tiene sentimientos ¿De que sirve ser una buena, inteligente persona o mala, rebelde persona si tu destino seguirá siendo una mierda? De que sirve tener muchos amigos si poco a poco se vuelven cualquier cosa pero los amigos de el pelirrojo se volvieron unos enfermos como el, unos trastornado de otro grado ¿Que haría el? nada, solo mirar y observar para escuchar por sus propias bocas como están los chicos con una x cubriendo su rostro.

—Stan ya estaba bien pero tuvo un ataque el día de ayer, esto es muy raro el estaba bien, ya estaba listo para salir nuevamente— dijo Heidi con la mirada baja.

—Sera por Kyle, el nuevo chico de este centro psiquiátrico— dijo Token.

—Ya sabes porque hicimos este centro psiquiátrico, los chicos se fueron cayendo poco a poco, primero empezó con Stan por lo de ese incidente y lo recuerdo a pesar de que paso hace 5 años y medio— Heidi quería llorar.

—Eso ya paso, use mis ahorros para estudiar esto junto a ti Heidi y funde este centro para varios chicos y ellos, ya no estamos en Denver, olvídalo todo podrás superarlo— Token seguía serio observando a ambos que se robaron su corazón y a los cuales quería ayudar.

El pelirrojo quedo mirando a Stan, tan estresado y muy vigilado, observado por todos y murmuro a sus espaldas, Kyle pensaba que era su culpa como todos los demás, sus amigos pensaban lo mismo.

Los recuerdos pueden ser malos y mas si el pasado debe dejarse atrás y seguir viviendo. Todos sufren, mas de lo que crees y cuando uno piensa hacerse el que sufre.. esta muy equivocado en hacer eso porque hay personas que realmente sufren.


	3. Craig Tucker

Nunca supe mucho de la personas hasta que desarme uno para ver cómo funcionaban. En una sociedad que a abolido una aventura, la única aventura que sigue es abolir la sociedad. El mucho es cruel, las personas son crueles, pides decir que soy cruel.

—Somos crueles—

Esa voz. Esa horripilante pero estupendo

hipnotizante que quedo rendido a sus pies, no tengo otra opción.

—Tu eres cruel—

—Yo soy tu, no hay diferencia alguna—

—Ya cállate Goth...tú eres la razón que estoy aquí—

—Estamos aquí—

—¡Lo que sea!— tire mi almohada al lado mío pero recordé que la voz venía de mi cabeza. Me sentí débil, momentos después no podía ver nada todo borroso antes que lágrimas caían de mi cara como un rio de de agua social.

—Sabes..no es mi culpa, es la de el—

—Kyle no tiene nada que ver con esto..—

—¡El está en nuestro medio! ¡¿No lo vez?! ¡Nuestro imperio! Sentándonos en nuestro trono, en control. ¡Esa! Es una vida que te gustarías vivir— No se si me estoy volviendo mas loco pero juré que escuche mas voces de bajo de eso, riéndose.

—Esa es la vida que a ti te gustaría, no a mi—

—Ugh..que perdedor— se quedó callado por uno cuantos minuto..pensando..

—Solo..piénsalo, reinar este mundo..vamos comenzar lentos con esta mierda de clínica! Es tonta y lo sabes. Si teniendo todo que quieras es malo, no querrás estar bien—

Podía hasta oír la sonrisa en su mente, siniestra y misteriosa como un demonio. Cuando un demonio sonríe, desata el pecado de las tinieblas en la mirada de un ángel y a eso le gustaba sonreír.

Pero estaba Kyle.

De vuelta, sano y salvo como el oraba y pedía de rodillas su estado físico.

Por que mental ya se derrumbó.

—Nada es eterno, mí amor. El café se enfría, el humo se disipa, el tiempo pasa y la gente cambia. ¿Crees que sigue siendo valioso para el? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír, supéralo, amor, ya no eres importante para sus ojos-

Mi amor..ese era el apodo que la voz le había dado, no iba a mentir..le gustaba que le llamaba eso, le sentía que era valioso

—Pero..Kyle..el, el me necesita..todavía sigue siendo mi propósito para levantarme cada mañana..yo sigo siendo su luz..y el me protege de todo lo malo en el mundo..— de tapo los oídos al escuchar esa risas que espantan el sueño. Esas risas que suenan y suenan sin parar.

—Y el permitió que te derrumbarás, lo cual ya es de costumbre—

Se secó las lágrimas que ya era de costumbre que salieran.

—Finges que no te duele, por dentro quieres explotar— volvió hablar Goth el nombre que el decidió darle, aunque no sabe que género es

—Mentalmente me he torturado tanto que ya no duele, cansa— me seque las lágrimas más agresivamente.

—Aww..Stanley— canto la voz. — Fingimos ser de piedra y nos rompemos en silencio—

Esas risas, sus risas, las rosas que solo muestran puro placer. Que solo se ríe por que nuestra vida es un juego que quiere ganar e reiniciar otra vez. Sus risas que no paran y que siguen sin descanso..

Hasta que una se destacó por completo.

—Hey—

—¿Craig?..—

—Hablando solo nuevamente, han pasado meses, esto no te pasaba— este sonrió. -Que único eres Marsh—

**Narra Craig Tucker**

Recuerdo ese chico, el típico de tumbó los dientes por que soy el malote hasta que no lo fue. Recuerdo muy bien cuando todo fue bajo colina para el, bueno nos pasó a la misma vez y vinimos aquí a la misma vez podrías decir que tenemos una 'conexión'

...

—¿Que quieres?..¿Y como escapaste te tu cuarto?— las habitaciones estaban cerradas con seguro hasta la hora de almuerzo y hora libre, para no causar algún accidente.

—Como si no me conocieras, sabes como soy— Stan miro de pies a cabeza al chico.

El chico se le notaba los huesos más que su propia carne, era alto pero a la misma vez se notaba débil pero no su ego.

—Y qué haces aquí, Tucker?— pregunto.

—Solo vine a verte, hace tiempo no te daba un ataque solo cuando regreso Kyle ¿Crees que no me enteraría?— este saco un cigarrillo.

—Craig, enserio..no puedo ahora estoy ocupado..—

—¿Con que? ¿Jalándote?— este soltó el humo.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No!—

—No pensé que el vendría, se veía bien aunque llego tarde ¿No crees?— Este empezó a reir para volverse cada vez mas fuerte, lo mire fijamente, podía escuchar lo que realmente quería hacer, estaba gritando de ayuda.

Algunas veces desearía reír como el, se ve tan fácil de hacer pero no lo es. No se la pura felicidad del mundo y la felicidad del amor y la amistad ya que Kyle no estaba ahí cuando..

—Craig, ¿Estas bien?— el azabache se tranquilizo.

—Si.. Mierda, me estaba asfixiando— este apago su cigarrillo.

—Ojala te mueras— dijo entre dientes Stan.

—Sigue soñando— respondió. —Sinceramente que chiste mas malo has hecho— este río un poco mas.

—No fue un chiste..solo..¡Ya vete! Eres molestoso—

Cada vez que el reía intentando no asfixiarse era molestoso recordar.

Suspiro.

—Cuando eres bueno nadie te valora..todo de utilizan — rio pero fue una risa amarga. —Y cambias, te vuelves una persona fría y todo el mundo empieza a extrañar el antiguo tu—

Se que eso no fue para mi.

El nunca habla algo que tiene que ver con el.

—Si tanto caes por sus pies, dile— susurro.

—No puedo— sonrió amargamente

—Si dijeras todo lo que sientes por el, hoy sería muy diferente—

—No lo sería— esa maldita sonrisa sigue pintando su rostro

Gruñido, era imposible llevarle la contraria a el..nunca va a cambiar, siempre será el hijo de puta optimista.

Suspiro y lo miro.

—Nunca dejes desaparecer la sonrisa de tus labios aunque tú corazón llore por el—

—No..no lo haré— su sonrisa bajo para una mirada fría y serena.

Me paré y caminé hacia la puerta para quitarle el seguro, hire la manecilla para abrirla y ver su ojos verdes claros.

—Hola..cariño, ahah— se rio

—Dios..que gay—

—¿Quien no lo es?— se aproximó a el cama para tirarse en ella.

Se aproximó a el y lo mire con su sonrisa en los labios y risas. Sus ojos mágicamente señalaban brillo en ellos como si toda la clínica fuera Disney y estuviera en un mundo de fantasía y diversión y felicidad. Se podía decir que el era el más feliz de aquí.

—Se que no sientes felicidad..puedes dejar el acto—

—Quien dices que es un acto?— rió y levantó su cabeza para mostrar su chullo casi cayéndose y su pelo revuelto.

—Se..nota..no se—

—A todos le muestro una actuación de mi—rió a carcajadas. — Pero la Verdad..es que ya no se ni diferenciar entre mi actuación o mi verdadero yo..— sonrió

—Craig..yo..—

—Todos tenemos dos lados..el que dejamos que las personas vean y el que no— sonrió con una sonrisa siniestra. Se levanto de su cama para aproximarse a el.

—Se que tienes un lado que no quieres que nadie vea..pero aún así eso se libera- voltio a la puerta para dirigirse a ella.

—Hahah..ja..Buena suerte con Sully o Goth o Raven o como sea que tú le llames—

—...Buena suerte con Kenny—


	4. Terapia con la psicóloga Turner

_**Narra Kyle ****_

Estaba ansioso más bien asustando de lo que iba a pasar, estoy asustado de cualquier cosa que va a pasar! No pude ser que lo monstruos de mi cama estén vivos en mi cabeza. Es como un sueño que no puedo despertar en ellos, como si no estuviera durmiendo en lo absoluto.

Pero miro a las personas de aquí, son como los monstruos de mi cabeza, se que son pero no quienes son. Recuerdo yo de Niño, jugando y siendo feliz con alguien y dos otros niños..pero..

¿Desde cuanto tuve memoria de estas cosas tan grandes que no recuerdo?

Estoy seguro que recuerdo estas cosas que no puedo recordar estas cosas que no puedo recordar en lo absoluto.

En todo el camino estuve con la frente abajo, ignorando al que pasaba. Ignorando a..alguien..

Había una persona azul, quien se reía y se reía pero en un momento paró.

Que alivio.

Seguí caminado, he murmurando de que toda va estar bien tratando de que nada se nuble en mi alrededor.

Las caras borrosas quienes desconozco en mi camino

Las risas que escuchaba en mi oído derecho

Los llantos que escuchaba en mi oído izquierdo

Pero bueno, solo son mi imaginación

Cierto

Cierto?

CIERTO?!

Respira ondo, y exhala. Y repite.

Estoy aquí, Solo aquí, nadie más.

...

Estaba aquí, frente la puerta de la psicóloga..leí más detalladamente el logo de la puerta diciendo ' '

Sentía que había oído ese apellido en algún lugar..pero donde..

Toque la puerta dos veces.

—Pasa— la voz era bella aunque se oía amojonada.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza para ver una mujer en sus 20's sentada con una sonrisa en su rostro con un moño en el pelo

—Hola— tartamude

Ella con una hermosa sonrisa contestó de vuelta. -Por favor, siéntanta, siéntete como si está fuera tu casa-

Pero no lo es.

Es todo menos eso.

—Y amor, ¿Que tienes?— sonrió

Que tengo..? Tengo muchas cosas..dolor, sufrimiento

—De tu enfermedad— dejo nuevamente

Oh..

—T-Tengo..amnesia, esquizofrenia y..alucinaciones..—

—Hmmp..interesante— apretó su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir. Me ponía nervioso al dolor ver el lápiz moverse, quien sabe que cosas escribe o las cosas que escribió o escribirá.

—amnesia..Huh..pues puedes recordar algo de tu pasado— bajo el bolígrafo con sus notas para mirarme.

—Yo..Yo no se explicarlo..es como si las cara de las personas fueran bloqueadas por una nube negra..un bloqueo— trate mirar a todos lado, pero su mirada era cautivadora

—Explicate más fluyente, por favor—

—Es como si le estoy dando una y mill vueltas para acordarme de su cara—

—¿Su? ¿Ahí alguien en específico?— parece más interesada ahora. —Sabes es muy extraño no acordarte de solo una persona en específica—

¿Acaso no puede hacer daño al no saber algo más? Incluso ahora, no puedo pegar el ojo y sigo preguntándome si te reirás al saberlo.

—Si..es alguien..que siempre estuvo ahí..pero no se yo a eso—

Si hubiera contado cada simple emoción habría olvidado el calor que compartimos

—¿Estas confuso?—

Si fuera el Kyle de antes, me reiría pero ahora no puedo reír correctamente y no puedo hacer nada al respecto

—Se podía decir..pero no exactamente—

—Explicate, cariño— me sonrió con esa sonrisa de amor y dulzura.

Que bella..

—Siempre le doy vueltas a mi cabeza, solo para acordarme de su cara, probablemente esta noche mi cuerpo estará dando vueltas entre la cama y la manta—

—Mmh..interesante..— volvió con el bolígrafo a escribir anotaciones cuales..me asustan.

—Kyle- volvió hablar. — Entre toda tus memorias sobrevivientes..cual se sobre pasa-

Lo recuerdo bien, estábamos en un lago solo viendo el amanecer en una noche de septiembre, nos habíamos escapados solo para estar juntos y olvidarnos de la mierda que era nuestro pueblo. Si mal no recuerdo el estaba comiendo una donas con un glaciar verde, bromeaba que el agujero de una dona se parecía a su mente..vacía. Un agujero que quiere estar en soledad, decidiste probarlo para ver si existía pero eso es algo que no se puede hacer.

¿Acaso es un alivio qué hay memorias que no pueden morir, aunque duelan demasiado? No puedo desearte algo que nunca paso o pasará, mejor me tenías que dar algo para enterar al la tumbaZ

—¿Kyle? ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por esa nota musical que me quitó de mi pensamiento posesivo.

—Si..si—

—Quieres responder mi pregunta?- me sonrió otra vez. —No tienes si no quieres-

Asentí.

—¿Quieres?—

Negué.

—Ok, Kyle..quiero probar un ejercicio contigo para ver si puedes acordarte de 'eso'— coloco el bolígrafo y las notas en su escritorio, donde había una foto de un chico con exceso de peso, no se por que peor sentí una inmensa tristeza.

—Quiero que respires y cierres los ojo—

Asentí y cerré los ojos lentamente y inhale lentamente y cuidadosamente.

—Bien, Bien..ahora quiero, que pienses en la memoria que tenías y quiero que lo analices, imagines. Quiero que debas quien es—

Ok, amanecer, una persona, alto pero miedoso, fuerte pero inmaduro, temible pero cariñoso...ojos de un océano lleno de vida, un azabache, lindo y adorable.

Estuvo ahí para mi cuando lo necesitaba, amando cada abrazo que nos dábamos, su última palabra que el me dijo cuando nos separaron y mis memorias fueron bloqueadas. 'Kyle te am-'

Fue esa..su última palabra..

—Solo pude recordar una oración— Tras respirar tranquilamente y abrir mis ojos.

—Si nombre es...—

Un timbre sonó, alarmándole y olvidando lo que iba a decir..

Su nombre era...

Su..nombre..

"Kyle Te.."

¿El me que? ¿Cual era esa palabra cual no se dice? Cual nadie me a dicho nunca?

—Kyle, lo siento mucho, el tiempo se acabó— suspiro agotadora mente. —Espero con ansias tu próxima visita- me sonrió

—Jej..yo..yo también— Le sonreí..mis Mejía dolía de repente.

Salí de la oficina con decepción en mis ojos de esmeralda.

Todavía no sabía que 'el' me iba a decir..ni lo que se veía..ya se m había olvidado.

Mire al suelo..y mire y mire sin una pizca que

Sin darme cuenta estaba estrellado con el suelo, gruñí y mire a ver qué o quien causó el 'accidente'

Era un peluche.

Una rana para hacer exactas.

Lo agarre y empecé a examinarlo, que raro era.

Me pregunto de quien será..

Sin poder reaccionar, alguien me estaba gritando.

Cual era su nombre otra vez...¿Quien era el otra vez? ¿Donde recientemente lo había visto..?

_**Esta parte fue creada por Sully**_


	5. Conflicto, y sueños

_**Narra Kyle**_

Los gritos eran como esa risa que escuchaba al principio de llegar a este lugar, escondí el peluche detrás de mi, mirada como se arrodillaba debido a que su respiración estaba agitada.

—Devuélvemelo — dijo aun con su respiración agitada.

—¿Que?— dije confundido aun con mis brazos en mi espalda agarrando el peluche.

—¡Que me lo devuelvas!— el castaño estaba apunto de tirarse encima de mi para ser detenido por la psicóloga.

—¡Basta, Eric!— la psicóloga agarro de un brazo a ese chico.

—Heidi, por favor, tiene algo preciado para mi— Eric.. Su nombre es Eric y ella es Heidi... Heidi.

Ambos se fueron como si de una pareja se trataban aunque el chico gordo estaba regañando a la chica quién sólo intentaba tranquilizarlo con unos toques suaves, la chica si era muy dulce.

Yo solo me fui con la rana en manos parar sentir una mirada amenazante, camine y camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue a una pequeña área, la cual solo tenia paso para los encargados de cuidarnos yo solo entre para ver a un chico haciendo varias cosas ridículas era el encargado de la risa por lo que me pude dar cuenta al igual que muchos lo miraban con atención y otros hacían muecas de asco al verlo, también veía a un psicólogo, el de risa era el E.D.R; Stoley, las iniciales mientras que el otro era Psicólogo Costwolds. Mire a mi alrededor, varios chicos en mal estado, físico y psicológico, con pasados trágicos como mi amigo.. ¿Que hizo mal? ¿Que hice yo mal? Que esta pasando en este lugar, podía sentir esas miradas y escuchar esas risas, mis pensamientos ahora me estaban invadiendo, ese atardecer tan brillante y el azabache con esas palabras, un incidente, los demás alarmados y los gritos ofensivos como un eco, no estoy bien, tengo un problema pero no como el de las personas a mi alrededor, por algo esta no era algo que vi en el primer día que vine a este lugar, ni el segundo, ni el tercero, mi primera terapia fue algo tarde pero cuando he estado aquí, no me han visitado ni nada, creo que debería de darme un tiempo a mi mismo pero tantos recuerdos bloqueados y esos chicos, aunque veo a personas que me resultan familiares. Mis sueños no me ayudan para nada, aun no han dado señal alguna pero a ese chico castaño y gordo me resulto tan familiar, recordé haber peleado con el unas cuantas veces y haberlo dejado en el hospital porque me decía muchos insultos y me hacia bromas pesadas, y que siempre le decíamos por su apellido que era "Cartman"...Cartman... ese chico que estaba al lado de Stan, empece a temblar exageradamente, ya desbloqueo una, me siento como esos vídeo juegos con los que se desbloquean personajes pero a diferencia de estos yo soy una persona, yo existo, estoy vivo pero mis memorias desaparecieron aunque mi esperanza de que todo sera normal seguirá ¿Cierto? Ya no se ni lo que digo, mi mente estaba desquiciada, estoy desquiciado ¿De que sirve? Por tanto tiempo esas memorias me estuvieron atormentando desde muy pequeños pero esto es como un patrón, un rompe cabezas con muchos mas puzzle extraños y que tardaran un tiempo en resolverse. Que fallaras todo el tiempo para poder pasar al siguiente nivel para desbloquear un puzzle que suele ser infinito ¿Pero que mas? así lo decidió el mundo y el Dios inexistente, esa simple creencia ¿No hay otra cosa que inventar? supongo que así es el ser humano, con diferentes etapas, difíciles con problemas y pensamientos erróneos sobre esta "hermosa vida" que a la vez no puede durar lo suficiente y aguantar tantas cosas pero así es el destino, existen variedades de cosas y personas que dicen ayudarnos cuando no es cierto y son personas que se preocupan por el dinero, apariencias entre otras cosas pero así, ¿Tanto hemos empeorado? Hay una cantidad de preguntas que quiero hacer sobre esta miserable realidad, varias cosas que no entiendo al igual que momentos que fueron especiales hace varios años y en esos si tenia el poder de ver lo real y lo falso por mi cerebro aunque por mis ojos poder ver varias cosas para que con mis oídos escuchar cosas que me son imposibles de entender. Sigo siendo ese fenómeno raro de la escuela pero estaba vez no soy el único si no que hay muchas personas despreciadas en este lugar con personas pretendiendo ayudarnos para luego seguir destrozados pero algunos se preguntaran en que cambiaremos ¿No dicen que algunas personas nacen así porque si? Aun recuerdo varias cosas como mi voz temblorosa y cálidos abrazos al igual que palabras que se me brindaron de muy temprana edad y muy tarde darme cuenta de que mi vida no es nada mas que una mierda, al igual que la de todas estas personas que por una razón u otra están aquí en nada nos ayudara con un par de palabras y estar encerrados en este lugar ¡De nada! Quieren hacernos sentir bien, cuando el ser humano solo puede sufrir o despreciar, una rutina de las mas comunes en el mundo y seguirá así por varios días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, a este paso perderé la cuenta nuevamente pero en cualquier momento pasara y solo sera de esperarse por un tiempo, para poder irse de este lugar para ser normal como los demás para dejar de ser considerado un fenómeno y que esas burlas paren de una vez para dejarme de sentir atormentado por varias cosas pero por otro lado no quiero ser como los demás de ninguna manera pero es matar o ser matado, con diferentes refranes y ritmos al igual que rutinas y puzzle, esto es solo un juego que podrías considerar como quisieras pero son etapas y cuestión de experiencia y madurez sobre los hechos verdaderos para darse cuenta de varias cosas sobre este lugar y como nos sentimos, esto no es solo permanecer un tiempo en este lugar escuchando palabras para animarnos a dejar de estar detenidos pero ¿Que diablos haré? ¡¿Que haré?!

Sentí una mano en mi hombro para dejar de temblar y voltear mi mirada para ver quien era, era un chico rubio con una parka que parecía no estar a su talla.

—¿Tienes un espejo?— pregunto el con su voz no muy audible debido a esa parka.

—N-no, pero si quieres te busco uno ¡Quédate aquí!— dije para correr por el ancho salón buscando un espejo por todos lados.

Fui a buscar uno de esos espejos pequeños que usaban las mujeres para maquillarse, entre otras cosas.

—¡Bingo!— claro que lo encontré por algo corrí en dirección a ese chico que estaba esperando sin molestias algunas.

Le entregue el espejo con una sonrisa en mi rostro la cual fue correspondida, vi como tocaba sus rastros faciales con delicadeza.

—Sigo igual..— dijo mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡Kenny!— pude escuchar como un chico se acercaba con rapidez y furia tirando el espejo que tenia el de parka en brazos.

Vi como los pedazos de el espejos se rompían en muchos mas pedazos, yo me quede mirando el momento en el que este me miraba con una mirada asesina para agarrar el cuello de mi suéter con fuerza.

—¿Tu le entregaste el espejo?— yo solo asentí —Imbécil, no debes entregarle nada de lo que el te pida, luego se pone muy mal y si después se pone mal juro que te voy a matar como a todos quienes le han dado uno— amenazo mientras agarraba al de parka para que se vayan.

Yo solo me quede mirando mientras que los demás solo me miraban, me puse nervioso y salí corriendo abrazando aquella rana de peluche que me encontré, yo recuerdo haberlos visto y esta rana me trae muchos mas recuerdos que tal vez no valdrían mucho ¿A quien engaño? valen demasiados, me urge saber rápidamente quienes son esas personas que en un momento fueron especiales para mi.

—¡Tu!— escuche que alguien se acercaba a mi amenazante —Heidi ya no esta para sacarme de este lugar y tu para salvar tu culo ¡Devuélveme a la rana Clyde!— "Clyde" con que así se llama este peluche.

—Rana Clyde, es un buen nombre— le di un ultimo abrazo para entregárselo.

—Tranquila Rana Clyde, ese pelirrojo enfermo no te volverá a tocar nunca mas, puto pelirrojo, ya te enfermo— hablo abrazando levemente al peluche.

Yo solo escuche como me insultaba y se estaba yendo para mirar mis manos, quería golpearlo pero solo me fui a ir para la cafetería sin decir nada pero con ganas de que este día acabara de cualquier forma, desesperado por aquello y así obtener alguna señal de esos tres chicos y no hay señal de ver algo mas, me siento una persona negativa ahora.

_**Narra Kenny Mccormick**_

—Leo, fuiste muy grosero con el— le dije tocando su hombro.

—Lo siento mucho Kenny, pero enserio me enojo mucho que te entregara ese espejo cuando debió saber que no lo tenia que hacer por lo que tienes— al fin y al cabo, yo sigo igual.

—Lo que vi no fue tan grave, solo unos cuantos golpes en mi rostro...— los días se hacen eternos, aun me falta mucho mas para luego salir de este lugar y poder verla a ella.

—¡Tal vez te estés curando! Cuando nos llevaron aquí juntos, siempre fuimos muy frágiles y nos juntábamos entre nosotros para hacer varias cosas— ¿Le tengo que decir o no?

—Leo, al chico que amenazaste, fue a Kyle..Kyle Broflovski— dije en tono de susurro y el me miro con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Enserio? ¡Oh hamburguesas! Pero enserio me dio rabia que te entregara el espejo ¡Recuerda que lo tienes prohibido!—

—Prometo nunca mas verme al espejo, lo siento mucho Butters— suelo disculparme a seguido y recordé que a Leo no le gusta mucho que me disculpe..

Este solo sonrió, ha cambiado mucho estos años, ya no es el mismo niño tímido aunque a veces suele serlo. Yo me despidi de el, ya se hacia tarde y antes de irnos a nuestras habitaciones siempre veía a alguien con mas probabilidad de sanar que yo, Craig Tucker, un chico de otro salón de recuperación, nos vimos cuando el acaba de entrar y al vernos el me hablo preguntándome varias cosas pero al saber que no estaríamos juntos, ambos juramos encontrarnos en la azotea siempre antes de ir a nuestras habitaciones y cuando no podíamos nos escapábamos.

Los minutos pasaron, otra vez no vino ¿Cuando a pasado? Que exagerado soy, solo dos días, me fui a mi habitación.

_**Narra Kyle**_

Ya estoy en este lugar, pude ver como los diálogos del azabache se repetían.

—Parece que el judío quedo mudo— escuche para ver al castaño quien ya no tenia ese garabato que le cubría el rostro. —¿Cierto Ken?— mire a su lado, dos chicos, rubios, como los que vi.

—E-en el lugar de Kyle diría que Judío no es un insulto— Kenny asintió.

—Cállate Butters— dijo ese gordo mientras que los otros seguían hablando estupideces y yo no me incluía porque no recordaba nada..

La puerta tocó, yo solo me digne a ir a ver quién era, una castaña de cabello medio, ni largo ni corto con un gorro y una flor.

Heidi Turner.

—¿Se encuentra Eric?—

—¡El gordo no esta aquí!— Le grite.

—¡Que no soy gordo, soy fuertecito!— escuche las palabras del castaño, yo solo me puse mas nervioso.

—Oh, si esta ocupado dile que no se preocupe, entiendo ademas dile que le quiero mucho— la chica se despidió con dulzura, Heidi..

Luego todo se torno negro, esto avanzo un paso y de eso me pude dar cuenta enseguida.

—Tu amiguito Eric se mudo, ya no podrás verlo— pude ver como chillaba de alegría.

Pero al paso que iba avanzando se volvía cada vez mas extraño.

Para que avanzara a otra cuadra.

—Kyle, tu amigo Butters se fue junto a sus padres a su lugar de origen— tantas mentiras...Lo mismo dijo de Eric pero su madre sigue aquí.

Pude ver otra imagen de como ese chico estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por sus padres pero por una estupidez, una mala nota y por haberse escapado de la escuela días atrás, podía escuchar sus suplicas para que los golpes pararan. Para que todo avanzaba y mirar luego al chico en uno de los pasillos con un machete y matando a profesores y alumnos a su paso.

Me voltee para ignorar esa escena y mirar al chico de parka.

—¡Ustedes solo son un par de borrachos! Saben lo que nos pasan pero solo nos llevan a seguir sus pasos. No se dan cuenta de como estoy, de lo muerto que me siento y lo harto por querer buscar el porque ¡Porque muero y nunca se acuerdan! Porque nos golpean...Porque no me ayudan— escuche los gritos del chicos con un par de palabras mas.

—¡¿Quieres respuestas?! Fue un castigo de el ritual de Cthulhu, agradece que no te sacrificaron y que nunca morirás— el chico se enfureció mas.

—¡Son unos borrachos de mierda!— grito para salir corriendo y ser perseguido por su padre.

avance un poco para luego ver a un cadáver yace putrefacto y ver imágenes a mi alrededor sus muertes repetidas veces y ver como nadie hacia nada. yo solo vomite.

—Es la misma mentira, Kyle..—

Luego desperté para verme agitado, y recordar unas palabras, todo es una mentira y me di cuenta tan tarde.

—Desperté a tiempo— dije levantándome para ponerme mi ushanka, todo va muy bien... pero empeorando poco a poco.

Solo salí para desayunar como los demás e irme para esperar mi terapia.

—Kyle Broflovski, con la psicóloga Turner— fui donde ella.

Pude encontrarme con el rubio de cabello claro de nuevo, pero no nos dirigimos alguna palabra.

—Buenas, por favor siéntate y ponte cómodo — dijo dulcemente — ¿Como te sientes?— realmente no lo se.

—Tuve otro sueño extraño y necesito a quien contárselo— dije evadiendo su pregunta.

—Cuéntame lo que sea— apreté un poco mis manos.

—Pude ver lo mismo que un sueño anterior, vi a un chico de cabello negro pero ayer en la noche, vi a un castaño y dos rubios junto al de cabello negro, pude ver como hablaban, tocaron la puerta y la vi a usted cuando era niña— me levante para buscar al rededor de los muebles mientras que ella decía que me volviera a sentar para empezarlo a gritar pero pude encontrar aquel gorro con una flor.

Ella solo respiro agitadamente para desmayarse y yo solo me fui con normalidad para escuchar los gritos de uno de sus pacientes, yo tenia una mirada seria, mire a mi alrededor para ver como me señalaban pero en ese momento yo no sentía nada. Solo apreté el gorro con fuerza, para irme a mi habitación, aun no lo he visto...

_**Narra Stan Marsh**_

—Bien amigo, te ves fatal, ya no pareces aquel fresa de ante— dijo Craig comiendo palomitas, realmente se las robo a uno de los psicólogos, este tenia fama de ser un gran ladrón, nadie lo notaba.

—No fui fresa, ¿Me ves cara de fruta o que diablos?— enserio, no me parezco a una fruta, que ridículo.

—Querido Stan, eres un idiota— soltó así nada mas.

—Tu no me puedes dejar ningún segundo en paz, todo el rato me estas cuidando, ni que fuera parte de tu familia— mire como sus palomitas cayeron al suelo.

—Yo te considero mi familia, eres como un hermano para mi ademas de que, creo haberte dicho que no me recordaras a esos bastardos de mierda que me dejaron en este lugar— suspiro, pude ver como el se levantaba para darme algo.

—Mira lo que robe, a Kyle le gusta robar gorros así que le robe su querida ushanka mientras no estaba consciente, por cierto, Kyle no termino su terapia y se fue con el gorro de Turner e hizo que se desmayara— la noticia me impresiono, ¿Que le hizo el para que ella se desmayara?

No respondí nada, solo me quede callado unos momentos para luego poder responder, minutos mas tarde, que podría hacer para evadir el tema de Kyle, me quiero olvidar de que el por completo y ya no quiero que me atormenten, agarre su ushanka verde para quitarme mi gorro que estuvo conmigo toda mi vida.

—¿Podrías dejarle este gorro a Kyle?— no se lo que digo, pero me gustaría ver que el viniera para devolvérmelo.

—Quieres que Kyle venga para devolverte tu gorro, quieres hablar con el de muchas cosas ¿No es así?— agarro el gorro para guardarlo.

—Sabelotodo marica— este hizo su típica seña con la cual siempre era regañado por..Mackey.

—Faltaste a dos terapias— saco un cigarrillo y me tiro uno a mi.

—Tu faltaste a ver a Ken y no te digo nada— este tiro el cigarrillo en la cama empezando a toser.

—¡MIERDA!— grito el intentando apagar el fuego que se formaba, me di cuenta después y me salí de mi cama para empezar a gritar junto a Craig repetidas veces mierda.

Al apagar al fuego, ambos nos tiramos al suelo mientras Craig solo posaba su mano en su frente.

—No quiero discutir con el, Stan— cuando se trata de Kenny, Craig siempre dice cosas de manera triste, ya que Kenny siempre ha sido un chico muy enfermo, al igual que mentiroso en algunos aspectos.

—No vas a evadirlo, tu sabes como se puso tiempo atrás, mejor ve a verlo— dije mientras miraba hacia arriba.

—Iré ahora, adiós — pude ver como se levanto y se fue.

Kyle...cuando cada uno de cuente su historia, te darás cuenta de varias cosas, espero me perdones por intentar matarte y que te hayan mentido, fue por tu bien, sufriste y te pude ver para que meses después me llevaron a un lugar fundado por la familia de uno de nuestros compañeros, todo fue muy malo al principio, pero cuando nuestros amigos comenzaron a trabajar en este lugar..cuando los quise abrazar con fuerza y aclararle varias cosas, tantas cosas pero...ellos cambiaron tanto desde que todo empezó por mi, eran tan diferentes.

—_**¡Token, Heidi!— grite para abrazarlo.**_

_**Al querer abrazar a Token solo recibí un empujón por parte de el chico.**_

—_**Ya no somos amigos, ya debiste darte cuenta desde lo que hiciste, ahora la mayoría están enfermos pero haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlos, pero tu... agradece que estarás aquí— sus palabras dolieron.**_

Al estar consciente, pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando pero ¿Como no llorar?

_**Narrador**_

Alguien de chullo empezó a caminar en dirección a la azotea, al entrar pudo ver como el de parka paso todo el día en ese lugar, estuvo lloviendo y aun así se quedo a esperarlo, Craig lo sacudió un poco para que despertara. Solo obtuvo un abrazo por parte de el rubio al ya tener conciencia.

—Estabas con Stan...¡Preferiste estar con el que conmigo!— su reacción fue media bipolar, el al notar que lo estaba abrazando lo empujo con fuerza.

—El necesita mi ayuda, Ken ¡Hay mas personas al lado de ti, no solo yo, ademas no eres el centro del mundo! — le devolvió el empujón pero la diferencia es que este cayo al suelo.

—¡Esa no es una excusa para que faltes, hacemos esto desde meses después de que llegaste, ademas prometiste nunca faltar pero igual lo haces!— ambos se pusieron a la defensiva.

—Yo no te digo nada cuando faltas— susurro.

—Porque yo nunca falte a verte a ti—

—Si vas a seguir de amargado mejor me voy— dijo para luego irse.

—Al menos mi familia no me abandono en una esquina, me tuvo, me hacia daño pero nunca me dejaron en paz— la rabia empezó a invadir al pelinegro, este ya no estaba consciente de sus actos.

Se abalanzo contra el rubio, pero era una escena psicópata, los labias del rubio se hicieron una sonrisa para escuchar un susurro en su oído; Matame las veces que quieras, pero siempre estaré ahí o en otro lugar.

Después de estar consciente, pudo ver el cuerpo de Kenny, no consciente por los golpes, Kenny siempre fue muy frágil, demasiado frágil, como un ángel de cristal que a la vez puede ser resistente.

_**Narra Kenny**_

Perdí la noción del tiempo, estaba en una cama diferente, una incomoda, olvide como era sentirse en una. Desperté, estaba en ¿Mi casa? mire a mi alrededor y vi a un chico que me miraba con miedo y sorpresa.

—¿Kevin?— me acerque a el.

—E-eras un bebe, estabas al lado de nuestros padres, llorando incontrolada mente, creo que me drogue mas de la cuenta— este toco su cabeza.

—K-kenny, ¡Hermano!— sentí el abrazo de una niña, lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos.


End file.
